Qué bonito es ¿el amor?
by UnplottablePlace
Summary: “LE..LM basic”, hay poco de esta pareja, no? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer** A Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares (vaya, pero que si ella quiere regalarme a... vale, ya veo que no T-T)

**Summary** "LE/LM basic", hay poco de esta pareja, no? Oneshot. 

**Qué bonito es.. ¿el amor? **

_Empezó como cualquier otra pelea_

- ¡¡Tú!! - gritó el chico rubio tras incorporarse del suelo.

Había tropezado con e.. esa... esa maldita sangre sucia que había tirado todos sus pergaminos al suelo.

- Ves lo que has hecho – gritó a la joven pelirroja, que tenía también todos los pergaminos de su carpeta desperdigados por el suelo de mármol.

- No es mi culpa..

- ¿Y la mía sí o qué?

- Sí porque no miraste por dónde ibas. – estaba indignada, él era quien había causado todo...

- Tú lo has causado todo – repitió su pensamiento.

- Vaya... si la sangre sucia sabe hablar.

- Muérete Malfoy – escupió ella tomando su carpeta y girando hacia la puerta.

- Eh, recoge lo que has tirado Evans – dijo parándola.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí lo harás.. - Un empujón simultáneo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Al incorporase quedaron de rodillas, uno frente al otro, jadeando por el golpe de la caída, sólo se escuchaban las agitadas respiraciones de ambos.

Lily había quedado despeinada, con los ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca, y el rubio, tras retirar despacio los mechones que tapaban su cara, hechizado por esos ojos esmeralda, susurró un "lo siento" que fue respondido con un débil "perdóname tú.." de ella.

Lucius acercó su rostro al de la chica quien lo tomó suavemente entre sus manos, ambos tenían los labios a un milímetro, notaban la cercanía y notaban los fuertes latidos de sus corazones, rítmicos, formando un solo sonido.

Lily ladeó un poco la cabeza y le besó.

Un beso corto, suave.

Ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos, entrecerrados durante el beso.

Lily iba a decir algo, pero Lucius puso su dedo índice sobre los rojizos labios de ella y al retirarlo, fue él quien la besó.

Lily acarició su largo cabello platino y separó un poco más sus labios para que Lucius introdujera su lengua entre ellos, así, él la deslizó hasta la boca de ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Ambos se volvieron a separar y quedaron mirándose fijamente, reteniendo en sus memorias el rostro del otro, la piel, los labios...

Ninguno iba a quedarse sólo ahí. Lucius tomó con su mano la mejilla de Lily y acercó de nuevo sus rostros, este beso fue más largo y profundo, luego llegó otro y otro, haciendo de esos besos, unos más íntimos y pasionales.

Sin dejar de besarse, se acercaron a los mullidos sillones de la salita.

Lily abrió su túnica y con ayuda de Lucius, tras desprenderse lentamente de su vestimenta, separó las piernas, colocándolas a ambos lados de la cintura del chico, apoyada contra el sofá de piel.

Abrazados, se agacharon hasta tumbarse uno encima el otro, sobre el mullido sofá de la salita. Sus caras eran de pasión, deseo..

Lily subió la túnica de Malfoy, ya la única tela que no permitía el roce entre sus cuerpos que buscaban desesperadamente encontrarse finalmente...

O

O

O

Ya vestidos, la atracción seguía siendo insostenible.

La mirada que ambos mantenían era fuego, la memoria de toda la pasión que habían disfrutado hacía escasos minutos.

Lucius volvió a acercarse a Lily , la apoyó contra la pared, volvieron a besarse, a jugar con sus lenguas en medio de un torbellino de pasión y amor-odio escondidos.

Y antes de salir del aula Lily llamó a Lucius, quien la miraba intensamente.

- Lucius...

Ahora él lo sabía,.. sentía tanto por ella... y... no, no podía dejar que todo eso le... que todo eso tan.. fantástico y... No. No dejaría... Él era un Malfoy.

- Ni una palabra – cortó él reponiéndose.

- ¿Qué te conozco? – sonrió ella, Lucius, a su propio pesar sonrió también – Adiós Malfoy.

_**Fin**_

_**------**_

_"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To Not Good"_

**Nda**: Sí, cumple la regla del Mundo HP-FictsR, "A la hora de tirarse a alguien, no existen bandos, pasado, edad ni sexo.." Uff; en fin.

Este fict lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, pero con algunos huecos a rellenar (lo de los puntos suspensivos) no sabía si subir eso una vez lo pasé a ordenador y lo colgué... RR plz!! Tnks!!


End file.
